Broma AlexPru
by StarShiroi
Summary: A Gilbert le gusta hacer bromas, pero tarde o temprano alguna tendría que escaparse de sus manos.


**Summary:** Blablabla e_e ¿Gilbert x Ludwig o será Ludwig x Gilbert? ¿Quién se llevará el premio al mejor seme inconscientemente? Jias~

**Palabras: **No las he contado (no me pegueis xD)

**Advertencia(s):** Shota? e_e un poco, ¿no? XD

**Disclaimer: ** No son mios T_T ojalá. Son del gran y yaoista (sin saberlo, o a lo mejor si) señor Hidekaz Himaruya 3 Thank you por leerlo

* * *

Ludwig era adorable, daba igual las veces que su hermano mayor le mirase. Esos ojos, ese pelo y esa expresión avergonzada que intentaba ocultar con una dura y seria. No podía evitarlo. Mirase donde mirase todo se le veía apetecible.

Empezó como una broma, una pequeña broma a su querido hermano menor que ya pronto iba a cumplir 12 años. Nada más entrar en la puerta se le abrazó provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del pequeño y una pequeña sonrisa, fresca e inocente como usualmente solía formular. El pajarito que solía llevar en la cabeza le dio también la bienvenida, un picotazo débil y cariñoso en los dedos, haciéndole reir así al pequeño.

- ¡Buenos días! -exclamó cogiendo al pajarito y, acariciándole las plumas de la cabeza, este se acurrucó en sus brazos para luego subirse también en su cabeza como hacía con su hermano mayor.

Era tan genial que comparado con Gilbert... podría compararse un poco a su propia genialidad. Tras el albino, el único más genial tras él era su querido alemán. Le había hecho llamar a su habitación esa misma mañana para poder hacerle la broma que tenía preparada. Se le había ocurrido, justo al ver a Antonio, pedirle un beso a Lovino el día anterior. Desató un profundo sonrojo por parte del joven y un buen tortazo que acabó haciendo rodar al español por el suelo. Esperaba que Ludwig fuese lo suficientemente delicado como para no darle un golpe de cualquier tipo. Lo que deseaba ver con ansias era su apuro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la desviación de ojos hacia cualquier parte de la habitación menos donde el prusiano estaba.

Se inclinó hacia delante cogiendo al rubio de los hombros y pegando su propia nariz contra la del pequeño.

- Oye Ludwig, tu hermanito te va a pedir un favor, ¿me lo concederás? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-.

El menor ladeó la cabeza de forma interrogante dándole un aspecto angelical y delicado. Afirmó sin decir palabra comenzando a azorarse adorablemente. Gilbert parecía estar a punto de morir al ver la escena. Si no se reprimía, acabaría por sublevarse Kaliningrado y no sería muy agradable para su hermoso hermano pequeño.

- ¿Me das un beso? -extendió su ya pícara sonrisa-.

Ludwig reaccionó tal y como se lo esperaba, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, mirando de un lado a otro intentando evitar al prusiano, pero sin alejarse de él. El rubio volvió a mirar hacia el albino ahora más decidido y le tomó de las mejillas. ¡Era su sueño realidad! Un beso de su hermanito. Nunca le había dado besos en la mejilla por su propia cuenta. Era la primera vez y debería sentirse aun más genial de lo que ya era.

Hasta ahí se lo esperaba todo: el sonrojo, la evasión, la intención de hacer feliz a su hermano mayor... Pero lo que no se esperó fue que el ángel que tenía frente a él apretase sus finos labios con los del otro. Este se quedó en shock con ojos muy abiertos mirando los ojos cerrados y expresión decidida del alemán luchando por no salir corriendo y abrazándose al cuello del albino.

Por fin se soltó lentamente, mirando hacia otro lado con la cara de un rojo incandescente luchando por no salir corriendo, pero sus fuerzas le vencieron y el pequeño salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo llevando aún al pequeño pajarito de Gilbert en su cabeza.

El albino estaba con la boca abierta, mirando por dónde se había ido. Al fin fue golpeado por la realidad y fue desatando una oleada de calor que se le extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara.

Le había salido el tiro por la culata. ¿Ahora para quién había sido la broma?

* * *

Heyyy~ Jamás de los jamases he hecho un fic de Axis Power Hetalia, y eso que lo conozco desde hace siglos. Aunque tampoco es que haya hecho muchos fics en mi vida. Igualmente espero que este guste, tenía varios fallitos, pero menos mal que tengo un corrector personal para las faltas.

Thank you very much~ ¡Aquí teneis un Germancest que es una pocholada con la bonita intervención del grandioso y genialoso Gilbird!

Gilbert: ¡Yo soy más genial!

Pues eso, el genialoso Gilbird :3

Gilbert: ¬3¬


End file.
